Anastasia
by CatLover444
Summary: I have seen the movie Anastasia and own it on dvd. I thought that I would make a story where Dan and Runo perform in a play about it. I own nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed.
1. The Play

**The Play**

Dan's POV

I was sitting in my homeroom class talking about the grade that would have to perform this year's annul play and I was hoping that it was not my grade because it seemed like a waste of my time. The principle did the morning announcements and saved the play for last this morning.

"This year's annul play will be performed by the 10th grade. Your teacher will tell you the play and assign your parts according to your abilities in acting. That is all, students." The principle said to us and turned off the intercom. My teacher called Mrs. Circle was trying to bring the class to order this bright fall morning.

"Your attention, please, class. First, it gives me great pleasure to introduction you to my old prize student, Runo Misaki, who has moved back here from Japan." My girlfriend entered the room with her head held high in the air as normal. "I will be expecting all of you to make her feel welcome here. Next, the play that we will be performing is _**Anastasia**_. Last of all, you must all play part or work back stage with the props because you will be getting a grade for your work on this play." Mrs. Circle said to us with a smile on her face.

"Anastasia is my all-time favorite movie in the world. It is a tale of history and love stories in one. A sweet, smart, and funny con man and a lost princess who wants to find her family." Runo said out loud to the class. She started to sing once upon a December by heart.

_**Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.**_

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

(Instrumental interlude)

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

"I am glad to see that someone knows the classic music here. You will play the part of Anastasia, Runo." Mrs. Circle said to her and the rest of the class. I knew that Runo love to be an actress because I saw her perform at the senior citizen home a while back so I could tell that she was thrilled to be playing the part of Anastasia.

"I will be the male lead actor, Mrs. Circle." I heard the class bully say to her. I was not going to allow him this chance.

"Did you not get the part about the con man being sweet, smart, and funny?" I asked him in front of the whole class. I knew that he would try to pay me back for this act later.

"Thank you for offering to play the part, Mr. Kuso. I will assign the rest of parts later, class." Mrs. Circle told us calmly and coolly. We were told that we were excused from our other classes for play rehearsals until opening night of the play in a few weeks. I grabbed two scripts and went over to the desk that Runo was sitting in at the time.

"Do you want me to come over to your house today so we can start practicing our lines, Runo?" I asked her kindly causing most of our class to grasp in surprise at my question because I had been going to this school for over two years now and had never a girl this question before today and used Runo's first name instead of her last name with a Miss attached to it.

"That would be lovely today. I will meet you at locker 306 after the final bell has rung today, Dan." She told me gathering her things up because she was wanted by the principle for a while today. I watch her leave the classroom quietly and heard some rude comments from the girls and boys of our class, not including our friends Shun, Julie, Marucho, Jake, Mira, Alice, Ace, Ren, Fabia (Ren's girlfriend), Joe, Chan, and Billy.

"She does not even act right for the part." Danielle said to Rose.

"Dan just wants to ruin the play before it even starts." Klaus said to his friend Bully. I was mad by this point at them because they did get a lead role in the play.


	2. The Rehearsal

**The Rehearsal**

Anastasia/Anaya- Runo Misaki

Dimitri- Dan Kuso

Rasputin- Bully Sing

Dowager Empress- Alice

Vladimir- Billy

Sophia- Julie

Comrade Phlegmenkoff- Danielle

Bartok- Marucho

Tsar Nicholas II of Russia- Klaus

After School- Runo's POV

I had just finished putting up my books that I did not need to take home with me for today. Dan was standing next to my locker waiting for me to get done so we could leave school already. I had not seen him in two years and was thrilled that he was playing Dimitri in the play. I finally turned to face him.

"Are you ready to leave now, Runo?" He asked me quietly and calmly. I was surprised at the fact that he had matured since I had last seen him.

"Yes, I am ready to leave now, Dan." I tell him kindly, he takes my hand in his hand, and we walk out the front door of the school. We walked to my diner in a quiet mist of peace and reached it ten minutes later. Julie knew that we were going to rehearse our lines together so she said that she would take my shift for me today. We went to my room and sit down on my bed.

"What scene do you want to practice first, Runo?" Dan asked me and I wanted to practice the scene where they first met in the story.

"The scene where Dimitri and Anaya met for the first time, Dan." I tell him calmly and coolly. We rehearsed every scene that we could without the other actors around us. I had noticed that it was starting to get dark outside and knew Dan needed to go home for the night. I tell him it was time for me to get ready for bed now.

"I had a really great time with you today, Dan." I told him sweetly with a smile on my face. I had lost my parents a month ago so my older brother, Yusei, moved me back here, but he could not stay here with me all the time.

"I have called my mom and got permission to stay over here with you tonight, Runo." He tells me calmly that during lunch that he had called his home and explained the plan to his mom for tonight. I told him okay and grabbed my nightgown going into the bathroom to change my clothes. I finished changing, brushing my teeth, and went back to my room. Dan came up to me gently, wrapped his arm around my waist, led me over to my bed, and gently laid us down to sleep. I told him that I loved him and he said the same to me before falling asleep in each other arms.


	3. Class Practice and Truth Revealed

**Class Practice**

Next Day- Dan's POV

I was sitting in my seat waiting for Mrs. Circle to arrive in class so we could begin practicing our lines under her watchful eyes and comments on our abilities to help us improve them to be better for the play. Runo was sitting next to me drawing some sketches of the costumes for her character to wear in the play. I was thinking that she could have a career in fashion and costume dress designs if she wanted to do it. I would be proud to help her with the designs when she might want my help on them. I like the designs that she had come up with herself, but I decided that she needed to put a tiara with the dress in the end.

"You are a wonderful artist. You should go to art school for dress design, Runo." I told her calmly and she blushed at my comment. Danielle had an idea too since she was on the costumes duty because she only playing actress seen once in the play.

"Thank you for the complement, but my skills are not that good, Dan." Runo told me that she just did the sketches for some fun in her life. Danielle came over with a piece of paper and sat it down right in front of her very rudely that I might add to the details of this disagreement.

"I have your costume already drawn out as you can see here. The first one in your Katya costume and the second one is your ball gown." She said point to the dresses which she had designed horribly at that minute.

"I have my own dress designs and Mrs. Circle will say that mine are going to be the ones used for the play, Danielle." Runo told her calmly and I was thankful that Mrs. Circle had arrived in class now. She quietly called Runo and Danielle to the front of the room to see their design and chose to use Runo's designs for the play. Danielle was so mad that she ripped up Runo's designs so that her designs were used instead of Runo's Designs. I saw Runo just smile at her for some reason, but then she pulled out another set of drawings from her pocket and handed them to Mrs. Circle, who smiled at her and told her to start making the dresses. Mrs. Circle came over to my desk with Runo and sat down next to us.

"Can you show me the scene where Katya and Dimitri first meet each other, Dan and Runo?" She asked us nicely and sweetly with a smile. I nodded my head yes and looked to Runo, who also nodded yes to her question.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" I say reading off the script making sure to say the words correctly or I would be in trouble later with Runo.

"Are you Dimitri?" She said without even looking at the script in her hand. I had to admit Runo was a great actress in real life.

"That deepens on who's looking for him?" I say having to keep look at the script to know my lines. I was nowhere near Runo's talents for acting.

"My name is Katya and I need travel papers, they say you are the man to see, but I cannot say who they are." She says with flare in her voice, but some reason she ended up passing in on the last part. I could tell that she was having a bad headache because she kept her eyes closed tightly.

"I think you should take her home and stay with her, Mr. Kuso." Mrs. Circle told me with a frown on her face. I went up to the main office with Runo in my arms, gently sat her down in a chair, and signed us both out of school for the day. I had just picked Runo up again when the Head Mistress of Bayview High (A/N: it is a private school for the talented children of the world.) called Madam Histake came out of her office and saw me about to leave with Runo.

"Did Runo pass out in the middle of class again, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me calmly and quietly looking over Runo with a trained eye. She looked worried about Runo very much to me.

"She is having one of her headache, Madam Histake. Mrs. Circle told me that I should take her home and stay with her for now." I told her calmly and coolly. I did not want to offend her in way because she was a bad enemy to have in life.

"I will drive you to her house, Mr. Kuso. I was her teacher and friend until she moved away from here. I was crushed to hear about her parents being killed by a serial killer and her having to move back here for her own safety." She told me and screamed that she would be back later to her helper. She led me to her car, drove to Runo's house, and helped tuck her into bed.

"I did not know that Runo's parents were killed recently, Madam Histake." I told her kindly, but I was worried about Runo without her parents and how she was going to make a living now.

"Runo has an older brother called: Yusei, Mr. Kuso. He will watch over her until his last breath because he wants to keep her safe." She told me that Yusei had decided to stay behind in his new home when their parents decided to move to Japan.


	4. Costume Making

**Costume Making**

Next Day- Runo's POV

I was sitting at the front of lunch room working on my Anya costume for the play waiting for Mrs. Circle to arrive to start rehearsal for today. I saw Dan come in with a script in his hand practicing his lines because he did not want to mess up during the rehearsals or the play, but he came over to me and sat down next to me. I had passed out in the middle of class the day before thanks to my horrible headaches and Dan had to take me home for the rest of the day. I had woke up feeling better a few hours later and learned that Dan knows my secret now, but he promised not tell anyone about it, he went with me to purchase the materials for the costumes, and spent the night with me because I did not want to be alone at night right now so he did me a favor for that reason. Mrs. Circle finally arrived ten minutes later and call me, Billy and Dan up to the stage for the first scene that we were in.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" Dan said looking at his script making sure he says all the words right or he would be in trouble with me later on.

"Are you Dimitri?" I said to him with a little flare in my voice because I was enjoying my part a lot.

"That depends on who looking for him." Dan said to me looking me in the eye. I was impressed at his much improved behavior toward me because he had once told me that I am a lousy brawler.

"My names Anya. I need travel papers. They say you are the man to see, but I cannot tell you who." I say to him and we finish the scene with little problems. I had gone back to my seat to work on the costume again until I was need again.

"You and Dan can go out into the hallway and practice your lines out there for now. You may take the costume out there with you." Mrs. Circle tells me ten minutes later and I nod okay, grabbed Dan, and go out into the hallway.

"Do you know how to do a waltz, Dan?" I asked him because I would have to teach him if he did not know how to waltz.

"No, I do not know how to do a waltz, Runo." He told me and I knew he was being honest with me. I sighed quietly to myself and took his right hand in mine.

"First, you put your left arm around my waist and your right hand in mine. Next, you go one, two, three, and then spin me around. We do it in a circle." I tell him calmly, but I was worried that I was going to stubble during the scene.

"You are dancing wonderfully, Runo." He said to me and we get lost in each other's eyes not paying any attention to the crowd that had gather in the hallway watching us. We suddenly heard everyone cheering our dance and pull away from each other with a blush on our faces. Everyone finally leaves us alone again and Danielle comes up to me and pushes me down hard on the floor, but Dan catches me before I hit the ground and helps me stand up again.

"Danielle, you cannot solve this issue by bullying me into giving up on the play ever." I tell her and turn toward the Head Mistress's office to go and report her for bullying me. I had started to walk to the office when I was stopped by Bully, who punched me in the stomach causing me to fall down in pain.

"You do not deserve to play the part of Anastasia because you are a spoiled brat, you bitch. Danielle was right to tell the class not to be your friend." He told me and I was becoming mad at them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my old teacher Madam Histake staring down at me with a smile on her face. I saw Dan come up behind and look at me with a worried look on his face.

"Is there a problem here, Runo?" Madam Histake asked me now frowning at my attackers. I knew that she had asked me the question instead of them because I would her the truth about my attack.

"Dan and I had just been rehearsing for the dancing scene after the crowd had left us alone again and Danielle came up to me and pushed me trying to me harm, but Dan caught me before I fall down and hurt myself. I was going to go and report her to you for bullying me when Bully stopped me and punched me in my stomach causing me to fall down in pain, Madam Histake." I tell her calmly and coolly.

"You can come practice in my office after lunch, Runo." She told me with a smile. "You two come to my office this every minute." She told Danielle and Bully grabbing them by the arm and dragged them to her office. Dan came up to me and helped me stand up again.

"I am sorry this happened to you, my dear. I went to get Madam Histake for you because you were right about them trying to bullying you into giving up on the play." He told me quietly and calmly, making sure I was going to be alright, and giving a short kiss on the lips.


	5. Runo's Brother

**Runo's Brother**

Afterschool- Dan's POV

I waited outside Madam Histake's office for Runo to come out of it so I could walk her home for her own safety because I had talked to my mom and after explaining the problem to her got her permission to live with Runo for a little while. I saw her open the door and quietly step out of the office. She had been picked on by two mean kids called Danielle (jealous) and Bully (the class bully) earlier today. They had been given two days of In-school-suspense for their crimes.

"Are you ready to leave now, Runo?" I asked her kindly and sweetly because I knew that she was having a hard time adjusting to her new living conditions.

"Yes, I am ready to leave now, Dan. I just wanted to be sure that Danielle and Bully were gone first." She told me sadly because they hurt her really bad earlier. I gently wrapped my arm around her waist, led her out of the school, and to her diner/house. Julie was working her shift when we got there.

"Someone is waiting upstairs to see you, Runo." Julie told her with a smile on her face and Runo smiled back at her. We went upstairs to the apartment above the diner after Julie promised to take over Runo's shift for the day.

"It will be okay, Runo." I tell her calmly when she pauses at the door for some reason.

"It is not that I am worry about right now, Dan. I want you to meet my older brother." She tells me calmly and coolly opening the door to her house. I had been expecting to see a boy a little older than Runo and look just like her, but I saw a guy about six years older than Runo and looked nothing like her at all. He came up to us and gave Runo a big hug.

"How is my favorite baby sister today, Rookie?" He asked her ruffling her hair a bit. I could tell that Madam Histake was right about him protecting Runo with his life because she was his life.

"I am doing well today and I am your only baby sister, Yusei." She tells him with a small smile on her face. "Yusei, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Dan Kuso." She tells him moving her head to face me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dan. I have heard a lot about you from Rookie here." Yusei tells me with a smile.

"I am glad to meet you, Yusei. I am afraid that I did not know that Runo had a brother until Madam Histake told me yesterday." I tell him with a small smile on my face.

"I know that Runo does not talk about me a lot because I made a big mistake that she has deemed unforgiveable to this very day, Dan." He tells me while he was laughing with Run and I start laughing too because I knew about being on her unforgivable side quite well.

"I can understand that kind of pain when it comes to her, Yusei." I tell him when we quit laughing so much.

"I can see that Rookie is good hands with you, Dan. I had just come by to check on her because I know about her health issues. I will see on opening night of your play, Rookie." He told me and her leaving to go back to his home. I went over to Runo and held her tight while she cried because he could not stay longer than the time he had stayed here with her.

"How about we go rehearse our parts together, Runo?" I asked her trying to get her mind off him.

"Okay, that sounds like a great idea, Dan." She tells me and goes to her room. I followed closely behind her to make sure she was alright now.


	6. Opening Night and The End

**Opening Night**

Runo's POV

I was waiting in the wings for my cue to enter the stage and start the performance. I had just finished putting on my stage make-up and Anya costume a few minutes ago. I could believe that opening night had finally arrived now. We had worked so hard to make this play a success and I was a little bit nervous about it, but I took one look at Dan and felt better right away. I saw my cue and enter the scene.

After the Show- Dan's POV

I was standing backstage with Runo and we were being told good job left and right when Runo's older brother came up to us and picked her up in the air.

"You are wonderful actress, baby sister." He tells her in a calm voice and he tells me that I did a good job too. I was hoping that he would let Runo come with me and our friends to get a late diner because I knew that she had skipped eating diner before the play since she had been nervous about it. He put Runo down so she could go and change her clothes right quick. "You can go out to eat with your friends, Runo. I know that you skipped diner earlier so you can go ahead with your plans." He told her and left us alone again.

"Let us go, Runo." I tell her taking her hand in mine and making her blush because I did it and she nodded yes to my statement. It was around 10:30p.m. when I walked her home and tuck her into bed for the rest of the night. I laid down beside her and gently kissed her lips good night.


End file.
